


Thirty Years and One Early Morning Later

by Drawkwamai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Person, M/M, Sassy Levi, Soul Watches, first love-y stuff eren and levi style, i have a soft spot for emotional levi too, not everyone's cup of tea, not my cup of tea really but gotta bust out of the box sometimes, sassy levi is the best levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawkwamai/pseuds/Drawkwamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never knew why his clock had such a high number to it. Turns out the brat hadn't arrived quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years and One Early Morning Later

I never understood why my watch was set so high. Most clocks seemed to be a lot shorter: eighteen years, twenty years. Not quite 30 yrs – 25 days – 4 min – 22 seconds.   
I just assumed as I got older that there had been a mistake; it wasn’t unheard of for a clock to be set unnaturally high or to suddenly hit zero. But, that usually meant you came before your time or your Soul Mate had died. I tried not to think about those chances too hard as I grew older—I recall at some point not really caring too hard anymore. My friend Hanji’s clock timed out at just eighteen years and Erwin’s mysteriously timed out not long after that. But, there I was, the twelve teasing years starring me in the face. Once again, caring took a back seat to not giving a single fuck about it.  
I virtually forgot about the clock on wrist—piled under layers of bracelets and thick sleeves, it continued its mocking ticking. Years passed and it started to piss me off; those stupid numbers wouldn’t give me a break would they? It wouldn’t just time out or show me that there had been an error, would it?  
Why did I even need a Soul Mate? I had been making it fine over the years, so what made thirty so special? Anger turned to jealously as friends faded out, sucked into their lives with their other half. They had been afforded their happiness, so why did I have to wait so fucking long? I wasn’t very patient.   
Although, one day gave me a bit of hope.   
“Shit!” The word slipped from my lips and the box from my fingers as a shock raced through my fingers. The fingers on my right hand that was attached to my right wrist…right where my watch was. I naturally grabbed my wrist and turned my hand over, sliding the bracelets out of the way. I expected and error message or something as sudden as zero; a cold chill sunk into my shoulders at the thought.  
00 yrs – 1 day – 00 hrs – 2 min.  
I only had a day left? I watched with wide eyes as the last two minutes ticked by; I gritted my teeth when it shocked me again, leaving me just twenty-three hours and fifty-five seconds. My mind was starting to race: I only had twenty three hours left? Less than a day? All the suppressed feelings and fears reared their ugly heads; was in the right place? Was it really true that it would be like you were completed? Were they going to be the right person? What would they think of me?  
I sank to the floor, watching the minutes tick by. Everything was coming together so quickly now…I swallowed hard and starred down at the watch, the sun slowly sinking down behind me till I was plunged into darkness. But, the watch glowed in the faint darkness the light pollution didn’t capture. A little voice in my head reassured me that I was in the right place and that they would come for me; it was little consolation as the sun poked its head out from the horizon, telling me I only had an hour left.   
One hour to make up all those years. One hour to get an apology for all those years waiting. He had no idea how long they had been waiting for him. What if they had been trying to find him? What had he been doing all those years?   
The clock buzzed at thirty seconds and I swallowed hard, forcing my stiff joints to push me up to aching feet.   
25 seconds.   
I swore I heard a door open downstairs and quiet voices talking.   
“Yeah, third floor. He’s supposed to have all his stuff ready to go and be out of here by now.”  
“That’s fine.” A girl spoke up and I swore I heard two sets of feet on the stairs.   
15 seconds.  
“Third floor.” The girl sighed and I pushed myself to the door, the voice egging me on.   
“Yeah, room 313.” A boy said and I swallowed hard.   
10 seconds.   
A rap of knuckles on the door announced their presence and my hand shot to the door knob. Wait. Wait a few seconds, the voice in my head told me softly.   
5 seconds.  
Another knock on the door and I pulled the door open.   
2 seconds.  
“Hello, this is room 313 rig—“  
00 seconds.  
I looked up and I found a taller boy with bright green eyes staring down at me. He had brunette hair that was mused across his forehead and messy atop his head like he had been wearing a hat; he even had a faint sheen of sweat across his tanned forehead. Our eyes met and we both sucked in sharp breaths. He was the one—and it felt like they had all described: it was like cold water was pouring down my back, making my shiver. But I was so warm and alive—everything brighter and lighter, like a weight had been lifted and added at the same time.   
“H-Hi…” He stammered out, the box in his hands dropping to the ground, alerting the girl nearby. “I-I’m Eren…” He greeted softly, offering out his hand. I looked down at the calloused hand and took it in my own, my cold hand sliding into his warm palm. I swore that I didn’t need to look up to tell he was smiling.   
“Shit…” I cursed quietly, a smile splitting my lips in an unfamiliar way. “You sure as hell kept me waiting Eren, you little shit.” He laughed faintly, his fingers perfectly sliding into my own.   
“I’m sorry Levi…” He apologized quietly. “I guess I’m a little shit worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side project; maybe I'll get around to doing one with all the different pairings. But man that's a frick ton of people...
> 
> Enjoy dorks being dorks and emotional-esque Levi!


End file.
